white chocolate covered strwberries
by kawaiiblossoms
Summary: FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! Everyone I know I haven't finished my other story... strange dream.. but since its near Christmas and all . so I decided to write a christmas fic!! And just telling you so .. the pairings are E+T S+S !!  
  
White chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
It was christmas eve.  
  
Sakura! Would you please help me put this star up in the christmas tree?? Tomoyo asked Sure! Replied Sakura with a big smile as usual.  
  
Syaoron, and Eriol walking towards Tomoyo's..  
  
"So. Eriol, I just wanted to ask you a question.. its not important or anything but, what are you doing to give Tomoyo for Christmas?" Eriol smiled  
  
"Im not sure, but im sure im going to give her something special, something perfect for her."Replied Eriol. "Oh! I see ," said Syaoron, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter my little descendent ? Cant think of anything to give Sakura? "Asked Eriol with a evil smirk on his face. "No! yelled Syaoron I mean its not that! And don't call me that descendent thing. its annoying, and by the way I do have something in my mind something just for her~"blushed Syaoron. "oh I see" replied Eriol with a calm voice. (A:N you know that Eriol's voice right? **kawaii*)  
  
" well here we are, shall we go in?' asked Eriol. The figures stood in the front door of Tomoyo's Eriol took a step closer to ring the bell and, all of sudden the door opened, and Sakura was the one who opened it. "Well its about time you two!! We've been waiting for you" said Sakura with a sweet voice that made Syaoron's knee go into mush.  
  
The 2 went inside, as soon as they stepped in, they could feel the warmness spreading in on their cold bodies.  
  
  
  
So, Tomoyo have you been decoration all this?? All this meant the tree and the ceiling, and the windows, and even the food. " no Eriol, I didn't decorate all this by my self , Sakura helped out a lot!" smiled Tomoyo. " oh" was all Eriol could say,  
  
While this conversation was going on with Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoron and Sakura were talking about?  
  
So Sakura, do you have any planes on christmas, around 3:30Pm?? Before Tomoyo's party starts. Asked Syaoron "no I don't have any plans, all I have to do is. nothing! I just finished it today!!" replied sakura. " finished what?" asked Syaoron. " oh Tori asked me to get something for him, and I thought I didn't but it turns out I did." explained sakura. " I see so you're free on christmas?" asked Syaoron with a serious expression on his face. " yes" was sakura's answer.  
  
Sakura I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for Tomoyo's and Eriol's christmas present,," asked Syaoron. When sakura didn't hear her name she was disappointed. But she said " yea sure I would love to go with you" as soon as he heard her answer he blushed. "then its set 3:30Pm" said Syaoron. Sakura gave him a warm smile.  
  
C'mon Sakura! And Syaoron you too! Dinners all set! Yelled Tomoyo.  
  
We're coming! The two said.  
  
When they were all done eating, all four of them were sitting near the fireplace.  
  
So. Tomoyo, what are you getting me for Christmas? Asked Eriol with a smirk  
  
" im not going to tell you!! hehe giggled Tomoyo. Then she leaned closer to Eriols chest and leaned on it. Eriol was so surprised, but he got used too it and put his arm around Tomoyo. She snuggled closer to him.  
  
~* while.sakura, and Syaoron*~  
  
  
  
" So Syaoron what are you going to get me for christmas? This year??" asked Sakura with a sly grin on her face.  
  
" im not going to tell you chuckled syaoron, but don't worry I'll get you something that you will probably like." Sakura smiled.  
  
  
  
It was time for everyone to go back to where they came from. Eriol went home by himself, because Syaoron wanted to take Sakura home.  
  
BYE!! Everyone.  
  
Syaoron was walking Sakura home, it was very chilly,  
  
Gosh its so cold, was all sakura could say. Here let me help you.  
  
Syaoron gave his jacket to Sakura . " thank you" said Sakura . syaoron blushed at the comment., she smiled back.  
  
Syaoron and Sakura were finally at sakura's place.  
  
Well syaoron thanks for taking me home I better go in now, and here's you jacket thank you for letting me borrow it. said sakura with a grin on her face.  
  
"no problem Sakura, that's the least I could do." Said Syaoron.  
  
As sakura went in, Syaoron walked towards his house.  
  
  
  
To be continued..~** ^^  
  
Im sorry I didn't get to the point, but I have this habit when im writing, for some reasons I can never get to the point in that chapter or that page. its so annoying ~~** anyway please reView!!! Next chapter will be better! I promise.!!! 


	2. The girft**

Hi!! Everyone Im back I like to write my stories really quick!! Keep them on time ya know? Hehe** anyway here's the next chapter!! Of White chocolate covered strawberries!! Enjoy!!! And please ~ review!! ^^  
  
  
  
White chocolate covered strawberries  
  
  
  
Ring.~!!! Ring!!! ~~ click* hello? Is sakura chan there? Asked Tomoyo. Yes she is who is this? Asked Tori. Oh! Wait don't tell me its Tomoyo! Yes Tori san! You're correct. Said Tomoyo. Hold on ok? Ok replied Tomoyo, click * hello? Tomoyo? How are you ?? asked Sakura. Im doing just fine. So sakura! I heard that you have a little date with Syaoron? Is that right? Asked Tomoyo with a smirk. Sakura blushed and yelled " who told you that!!!" It was quiet on the other line for a moment, then a giggle came out. TOMOYO!!! What's so funny?? Asked sakura** still blushing. Tomoyo has stopped giggling, and she said its nothing Sakura Chan, it's just a shame that I can't be over there right now.watching you. why asked Sakura, because sakura I would love to see you face. your red blushed face!! Ahahahaha!!!** now you could here laughing noises on the other line. All sakura could do was blush even harder. Well sakura I have to be going. I promised someone to go somewhere with them. Said Tomoyo..(A:N strange why's Tomoyo's face red??) * wink~ wink* well alright then! Bye Tomoyo!!  
  
  
  
Later that evening ~ **  
  
3:34..  
  
DinG doNG!! I'll get it!! yelled sakura! She was in such hurry that she forgot to take her sweater with her.  
  
She opened the door. Syaoron! You're here! So are we going now? Smiled sakura  
  
Yes sakura! Im so sorry that I was late, I tried to be on time but I had to get something for someone. Was all Syaoron could say.  
  
That's alright you were only 4 minuets late! No biggy! Said sakura cheerfully. Shall we go? Asked Syaoron, yes we shall. Answered sakura.  
  
  
  
The two couples were in the mall walking around. Sakura and Syaoron already had bought Tomoyo's gift and was now searching for Eriol's. look! Isn't this so Eriol? Sakura was holding up a doll that looked like an anime doll with a wand that looked exactly like Eriol's. yea! It does doesn't it sakura? Yup! Said sakura im going to get him this!! Said sakura with a big grin on her face but don't forget Syaoron ya cant tell him!! Giggled sakura. Don't worry sakura I wont. Lets see what should I get for him. Syaoron wondered. Ah! Snapped syaoron, im going to get him this! Syaoron held up a watch that looked sort of like a time machine ( you know those old kinds in the movies right??**^^) I think it'd be perfect for him syaoron! Im glad you made up you mind! Smiled sakura.  
  
The two figures bought their items and went of the mall, with a chocolate shake in their hands.  
  
And on the other side of the mall  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol, were walking around. looking for something?  
  
What should I get for sakura? Whined Tomoyo, then all of sudden she had seen something that made her eyes go wide as if she had seen a UFO. She ran over to the store and saw a little puppy, with a sweater that had cherry blossoms on it.  
  
OMG!!! Its perfect!! For sakura! She'll love it! I just know it! then she ran in the store with Eriol behind her. And she had gotten the puppy. Eriol! Isn't this puppy cute? Asked Tomoyo with a cute loving face. Yes Tomoyo its simply perfect for sakura chan. Smiled Eriol. So what are you going to get for her? And( by the way Tomoyo has already bought a little something for Syaoron.. you want to know what it is?? It's a hat and for a set gloves.)  
  
Eriol... who was thinking. I got it!! then he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran into a store that said "couples forever" and bought a two together statue not too big just big as you to fists together. The statue looked somewhat like sakura and Syaoron holding their hands together, it was an anime piece. Then Eriol said "finally! Im going to get this for them Tomoyo! Do you like it?? asked Eriol with a smile on his face. Yes I do.but what is it and what can it do? Asked Tomoyo. Well you see you can pull them apart separately that's when they are together, and when they separate again they put it back. Explained Eriol. Oh! I see Eriol, that was a brilliant gift, said Tomoyo.  
  
The two headed outside. To go home and celebrate their Christmas party.  
  
Ding dong.. sakura and Syaoron were standing in front of Tomoyo's door waiting for her to come out, but instead Eriol came out and welcomed them in. Welcome you guys, we've been waiting for you, said Eriol with a tender smile.  
  
The two went in  
  
The house was all set for the party warm lights and kind of dimmed. It was nice and romantic.  
  
They had so much fun and it was now time for the presents.  
  
Tomoyo it's your turn, yelled sakura with excitement. Then Tomoyo took her gift and opened. There was a little kitty with blue eyes that had white fluffy fur. I hope you like it. said sakura. I love it Sakura chan! Thank you!! The two gave each other a hug and said merry Christmas. Syaoron had given Tomoyo a sweater then was the color of dark blue with little tiny glittery things on it. then next Eriol opened his from Syaoron it was a watch that looked like a time machine.. He loved it! thank you my little descendent, said Eriol with a grin. For once Syaoron hadn't said anything by the name descendent. Then Eriol opened, Sakura's and it was a doll that looked like him, he then said " thank you sakura chan, how nice you to get me something like this" then he smiled. Your welcome said sakura.  
  
Then finally it was Sakura's turn she opened Eriol's and saw the little statue, then she opened Tomoyo's and then POP! The little puppy jumped into Sakura's arms. Sakura was so happy " it's so cute! Oh! Come here! Puppy! Giggle" its so cute said sakura, thank you Tomoyo! Sakura thanked Tomoyo. You're welcome said Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
It was time for everyone to go come. (A: N where Sakura's gift from syaoron? How do I know? Hehe jk! Its coming up~!)  
  
Eriol decided to stay a little longer with Tomoyo and give her Christmas present. I wonder what it is?  
  
Sakura and syaoron who was walking.  
  
Sakura? I wanted to give you this, then syaoron handed her a box that was wrapped pink. Then under the moonlight she opened it, and gasped " it's my favorite! White chocolate covered strawberries!! Thank you so much!!" then she gave syaoron a hug, then he hugged her back, the he let her go, but made her face/ face his. And said also I wanted to tell you for the longest time that I love you sakura chan, then he blushed and said its ok if you don't love me back, then his blush ran away. Then sakura said, Syaoron Kun I love you too, then syaoron pulled sakura closer then their lips met. Sakura had deepened their kiss.  
  
What happened to Eriol and Tomoyo?? (wink* wink*) its coming!  
  
So Eriol. where's my Christmas gift? Asked Tomoyo with a slight blush on her face.  
  
Well Tomoyo I've decided to give you something that I can do instead of an item, said Eriol. Well then what is it? Asked Tomoyo, close your eyes and I'll give it to you, said Eriol with a smirk.  
  
Tomoyo then closed her eyes, and it was like magic, it was like warm coffee touching her lips, and melting down on her, then she fluttered her eyes open, and their eyes met. the deep blue sapphires that she saw in his eyes, the loving tender eyes that always made her heart go crazy. it was same for Eriol, the deep dark purple eyes, that made his heart jump, a little further into her tender caring heart. Then the two separated.  
  
Tomoyo. with all my heart I love you so much. I would do anything for you. said Eriol who was smiling.  
  
Same for me Eriol I. i.. Love you too, blushed Tomoyo.  
  
Then the two hugged each other and wished that they could stay like that forever.  
  
MERRY X~ maS!!  
  
Fin**^^  
  
For those of you that read my fanfic before I had a change to edit it. im so sorry.. It was my mistake; anyway I hope this is much better. Well thank you for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it! ja~ne!! 


End file.
